Essence of Desire
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: This is why you don't want Ashera to get bored the evening before the final battle. Series of crack pairings that I've come up with. Chapter 9: Disk Change! Moving on to FE10 with new and improved writing ;
1. warning and Proloug

**Note: Writing style changes at chapter 10 and up. In my personal opinion, those chapters are much better than these, but you're free to continue reading them as you wish.  
Thank you.**

Frog: Ok this is the warning (a.k.a. really long authors note that involves me rambling alot) and the Proloug. If any of you are expecting this story to be _good_, I advise you press the back button now. It is completely random and stupid and is simply the resault of me getting _way _too bored one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem POR or its characters.

Now the warnings:

* * *

The following stories are completely random, that I decided to post earlier on a whim. The couples were picked by giving each of the girl charachters a number and each of the guy characters a number. Then I had both my sisters pick numbers from one of the lists, and put the two resulting lists together. Did that make sense? Some couples were rejected and changed because they were either too normal (we actually got Ike x Elincia) or too...wierd. Next are the people who were not given numbers and why they were left out.

Mist, Rolf, Sothe, Tormod: are all too young for this I believe, but I could include them later possibly if you want

Astrid, Ena: are both already engaged to someone else. I would have paired Astrid with someone but I wasn't sure how to work the fact that she was engaged into it, and it's too late to change now. However, if you really want me to, I can pair her with someone once everyone else is done.

Tauroneo: I think he's already married, and besides that, he's seems a bit too old.

Brom: Sweet guy, but not suitable for these stories. He might be married too.

Kieran, Mordicai: I have more than enough guys to deal with already, so I just left these two out.

Makalove: let's be serious, does anyone _really _want him involved in this kind of love story? I didn't think so.

Devdan, Gatrie, Shinon (a.k.a. Shiney as I call him. Shinon is an awkward word to say): I hate these guys. Just personal opinion.

Nasir: he's a grandfather already. So he's a bit too old.

Because there weren't enough girls to go around, I had to add two of the none playable characters. And there were _still _too many guys. So just so you know, there will be other people who aren't in the story because they didn't get picked. But I'm not telling you who they are.

And finally, just to let you know I am pretending that the whole thing about beorc and laguz not being able to have relationships doesn't exist. For the sake of keeping things random of course. And yes, all the couples end up together at end of the chapter. Thank you for tolerating my rambling.

And now, the Prologue!

* * *

It was the evening before the final battle. Most people were sitting around campfires and talking. A few had already gone to bed. And a couple were on guard duty.

The goddess Ashura was anxious for the next day. She didn't doubt the Crimian army, but there was still alot of tension in the air.

Unfortuatly (or perhaps not), she was also quite bored with watching the soldiers when they weren't fighting. She wanted something...drastic or exciting to happen for once.

"Maybe..." she thought to herself, "if there was some romance around the camp, it wouldn't be so much the same day in and day out...wait...that's it!"

The goddess made a bottle of milky looking fluid appear in her hand. She looked down at the soldiers who were returning to their tents to make sure they got plenty of rest. There were still a few remaining outside on guard duty, but she wasn't too concerned.

So once they were all tucked away in their cots, and beginning to fall asleep; she opened up the bottle. Sweet fumes of flower fields and ocean waves drifted up the goddess' nose (assuming she has one; I don't know what she looks like). She smirked mischieviously as she carefully emptied the bottles contents onto the world below.

As the liquid neared the earth, it began to turn into a light mist. This fog enveloped the camp, and entered every tent. Soon several people, about 14 in all, began to basically sleep walk to other tents. Then they layed down next to whoever was inside (a.k.a. someone they secretly had a crush on) and returned to normal sleeping.

Ashura impaciently waited for the early hours of the morning. Then she pulled the fog back into her bottle. And, with the mist gone, the people in their tents slowly began to wake up to some...unexpected company.

You see, the Essence of Desire is a powerful...well...thing. If you breath it in, or drink it, it will cause you to act on your deepest longings (not necissarily love related). And, when mixed with a few drops of aphrodesiac or whatever, there is no more powerful love potion. And even though this fog has left the camp, its influence remains. It causes people to act...a little differant than what is normal for them.

* * *

Frog: Short proloug, I know, and my grammar probably wasn't very good. I'll try to get the next chapter posted later today if I can, just so you can _see _how stupid it is. This story really is just dumb and not very well written, so it's ok if you don't like it. I don't like half of the pairings myself. And I'm not sure how often it will be updated either. All it is, is pointless fluffyness (not that I have anything against that, mind you, but some of you might not like it). And as the final line says, the people are basically a _little _drugged (for lack of a better description) at the moment, and will have strange bursts of OOCness. You can use the Essence of Desire potion in your own stories if you want. I don't care. But that is quite enough of my rambling. Bye! 


	2. Reyson's tent

Disclaimer: Nothing from Fire Emblem is mine

Frog: Well I said that I would post the first real chapter later today, so here it is. These chapter are all quite short, just to let you know.Oh, and here is the order of tents for the chapters:

1.) Reyson's tent

2.) Elincia's tent

3.) Ilyana's tent

4.) Ike's tent

5.) Tibarn's tent

6.) Bastian's tent

7.) Titania's tent

8.) Ulki's tent

9.) Oscar's tent

10.) Tanith's tent

11.) Marcia's tent

12.) Jill's tent

Frog: Hmm...It appears I wrote down the wrong number last chapter. Oops. I was going to put Leanne with someone, but then I realised that the person she ended up with wouldn't understand what she was saying. But I may change my mind later. And, as I tried to make _very _obvious last chapter; this is a _terribly _stupid story, so don't take it too seriously, ok. As for what I feel about this pairing, I'm not sure. It's ok...I guess, but I wouldn't pick it myself, normally. There are worse ones later, however.

* * *

The prince of the heron tribe slowly opened his eyes. It was almost pitch-black in his tent, with the exception of one, flickering lamp near the ceiling. However, it was just enough light to allow him to see that he wasn't alone. Much to his horror.

He immediatly darted to the highest spot near the lamp, which awakened his unwelcome guest. She sat up with a start, and reached for the side of the bed. However, she was surprised that whatever it was she had attempted to grab wasn't there. She looked around in fear, apparently unaware of where she was. Then her eyes met Reyson's glare.

He recognized her. She was one of Princess Elincia's bodyguards; Lucia. The only thing differant about her appearence was that she was wearing a red dress of some sort. Must be whatever she wears under her white coat/dress thing. She stared up at him in surprise and fear. Once of Reyson's white feathers landed on her nose, and she sneezed like a little girl. Or like Leanne, whichever.

"What are you doing here?!" he snapped angrily. He wasn't yelling, however, because he would rather no one else know about this.

"I-I don't know," she whimpered (yes, I am making Lucia a sissy for no reason at all) as she quickly got up, and backed toward the door.

"How _can _you not know?!" he hissed. It didn't make any since that she just could have magically appeared in here. Of course, he was also too angry to tolerate pretty much any excuse.

"I honestly don't know!" she murmered, angry that he didn't believe her, "I don't remember. It just seems...so foggy to me."

Reyson let out a sigh. Same went for him, he realised. He normally would have woken up when someone opened the flap to his tent. Or at the very least if someone layed down with him in his cot. He was a very light sleeper. Must have come from being traumatized by the Serenes Massacre. Either that or herons were just so delicate, that the slightest movement would awaken them.

"Sorry," he mumbled, just as she was about to leave. She turned and smiled sympathetically at him. But he noticed that there was something else in her eyes as well. Was it longing? Or was it affection? Whatever it was, he couldn't help but wonder if his own eyes revieled the same thing.

"It's alright," she whispered as she turned to leave once again. Reyson landed, and paused before stopping her again.

"It's awfully early...you don't have to leave yet," he murmered as he looked away slightly.

"Hm? Oh, no, that's alright," Lucia smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't have your sword with you. And I doubt anyone is going to recognise you when it's this dark out."

Lucia bit her lip and pondered this for a minute. Her turquoise hair hung about her face like a blue veil. Reyson waited paciently for an answer.

"Is it alright with you?" she asked softly, before she realised the words had left her mouth. She blushed, and averted her eyes. But now that she thought about it, it was an awfully long way back to her own tent. And who knows what kind of people she could run into on her way. There was no sword at her side to protect her, and she was still feeling unusually drowsy. Besides, she could always return to her tent later, before it got too light.

"Of course," Reyson nodded, "You may use my cot if you're still tired."

"No, I'm fine," Lucia reasured. She carefully sat down on a nearby chest. The Heron Prince flew up to the lamp, and put some more oil in it to give them more light. Then he landed, and went to make his bed; not planning to sleep while he had company. But he tripped on the corner of the rug, and fell to the ground (you will notice that in this story I tend to make the bird laguz very clumsy). Then, when he tried to get back up, he stepped on his own robes and fell again.

Next thing he knew, Lucia's hand was in front of him as an offer to help him get back on his feet. She was looking down at him worriedly. Normally he would have refused her help out of pride, but a strange feeling inside him suddenly caused him to act _very _differantly.

As in, take her hand, pulling himself up, wrapping his arm around her waist and the other behind her head, and kissing her intimately. All in a matter of about ten seconds. Lucia shrieked slightly in surprise at first, but she didn't find this new development terribly unpleasent. Therefore, she willingly kissed him back, and placed one hand behind his neck, and the other gently stroked his back.

When they finally pulledaway, they both blushed a little, but _only _a little. The smiled lovingly at each other, and sat down on his cot. The couple talked about various things as they sat there. Lucia rested her head on Reyson's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, and held her hand.

Ashura beamed at the sight. But, much to her dismay, she wouldn't be able to see what else (if anything) would happen. For right now, her favorite princess was about to wake up.

* * *

Frog: I told you they would act weird. This chapter wasn't very funny either, I don't think. And let's see; that was also creepily fluffy and, oh what was that word...**STUPID!!!!** I least that's how I see it, and I like it anyways. I hope that you don't absolutely hate it. Bye. 


	3. Elincia's tent

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem.

Frog: Back again, with another stupid chapter.

: May I advise you to not make bets on this story. You can if you want, though. But you can have your cookies back, because if I had a choice, it would have been one of those two. Unfortunately, I'm doing this randomly, so they aren't _that _easy to guess. 

Frog: I _really _don't like this pairing. No idea why, I just don't. But I wrote it out anyways.

* * *

The Princess of Crimea was beginning to wake up. She shifted her postition slightly, and her eyes opened wide. All she could see was the tent's wall, and she was afraid to turn around.

She could feel something heavy around her waist. There was also something against her cheek. And whatever it was, was breathing. The light comming in through the almost sheer room divider was too dim to see much of anything. However, she determined that whoever in was was under the blanket with her as well. Which was even more terrifying. At least her nightgown was still in tact. So maybe whoever it was had been drunk or something.

She made a face. Not that that would make the situation any better. Elincia took a few deep breaths, and then shoved her unwelcome guest onto the floor. She would scream if they tried anything funny, but was willing to give them a chance to explain themselves. However, she found herself terribly surprised at who it was.

He groaned, and slowly sat up. The man rubbed his head, but stopped all movement when he realised this wasn't his tent. He met Elincia's gaze with an equal amount of fear and surprise.

"K-King Kilvas?" Elincia stuttered.

Naesala gulped. This was _not _good. But for some strange reason, despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but check her out a little. Perhaps it was becuase he wasn't use to seeing the normally modest princess show so much skin. Even though he had barely known her more than a couple days.

"Umm," he looked around nervously as he stood up, "Let's just say this never happened, ok?"

Elincia couldn't help but give him a frown. It would be nice if he would at least explain why he was here. Although she had a feeling that he didn't know either. Meanwhile, the crow king was slowly backing up, but had been unaware of the room divider behind him and tripped on it; taking the fabric with him as he fell.

The Crimean Princess, being the kind-hearted soul she was, quickly got off her bed to help the struggling Naesala escape his lace prison. Once free, he began to pick up the few feathers he lost during the event, looking at the door every few seconds to make sure no one was there. He didn't want to leave any evidence of his presence here. Elincia just watched him with a curious expression.

"Why are you so paranoid?" she asked softly, sitting on her bed.

Naesala sighed and looked at her, "Because if anyone finds out I was in your tent at this time of night, it will be the perfect excuse for Tibarn to have my head...Not to mention, you have an _entire _army at your disposal that would be less than pleased to find me here. Am I right?" With that, he headed for the exit.

"How did you get past the guards?" Elincia asked out of the blue. For some reason, she didn't really want him to leave yet.

The King of Kilvas stopped midstride. He looked around the room, and shrugged. All he _did _know was that if there were guards outside, leaving would not be so easy as walking out the door. He flexed his wings in irritation at his predicament.

"Do all ravens have shiny wings?" Elincia asked as she admired his feathers. He gave her a blank look. It was a very random question. Of course, given the opportunity, he would brag. He is, after all, quite full of himself.

"Well most have shiny wings, but mine are much more dazzling. Don't you agree?" he stated proudly, as he extended them to full length. The Crimean Princess couldn't help but giggle. She found him to be very charming.

"I don't know. Your really the first raven I've seen," she smiled softly.

"Well then you can consider me a perfect specimen of the tribe," Naesala chuckled slyly. Elincia gave a little shrug. Although she had to admit, he was quite handsom. She made a face. He was also known for his deceptive ways.

Naesala's expression also changed. He turned his head to face the door, a nervous expression on his face. Elincia wondered what could be wrong.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Someone's comming. I hear footsteps," he gulped.

"Here. Lay down on my bed again," ordered, thinking fast. He did as he was told. There wasn't much else he could do after all. Then she pulled out her dressing screen to hide the bed, and stood behind it nervously.

"Your highness?" came a voice from outside.

"Yes?" she called back, "You may come in." A tall knight walked into the tent.

"Oh uh...my apologies, your highness," he bowed when he realised she was "getting dressed".

"Is something the matter?" she asked shyly. Naesala was watching her from behind, and was beginning to feel strangly light headed. Although he had no idea why. Maybe it was from looking at her. She was gorgeous after all.

"I'm sorry, milady. I thought I heard someone else in here, but it appears I was mistaken. I will take my leave now."

Elinica nodded, and he left. there was complete silence for a painfully long period of time following.

"Very crafty," Naesala smirked. He thought she was too...perfect to trick people like that.

"Uh...thank you?" she murmered softly. Now what was she going to do.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice Naesala stand up behind her. At least, not until he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. She drew in a sharp breath, but didn't struggle.

She allowed herself to be placed gentlly back in the cot, and began to kiss him back tenderly.

Meanwhile, Ashura was smiling proudly to herself. But soon her attention was drawn to another tent not too far away.

* * *

Frog: I still don't like this pairing, and I'm not so sure I like the chapter either...But I like the next one. It's going to be _very _fluffly. Please review, even if you didn't like it. Just no flames please. Bye! 


	4. Ilyana's tent

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything else from Fire Emblem.

Frog: I'm taking to long to update my stories. Sorry everyone. I think this chapter is one of the cuter ones, and the pairing is cute too. Though it is...not something I ever would have thought of. And it's also incredibly short. Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

Ilyana woke up drowsily. Her pillow was in her mouth...again, and drenched with drool. These dreams of hers were becomming more frequent, maybe she should eat more before bed. The lilac haired sage wiped her lips dry.

She glanced at the door to her tent. Or at least, that's what she was going to do, but a large object next to her was in the way. Her eyes got wide, and her jaw dropped. Was that Rhys?

She lightly shook the orange-ish haired man, having no clue what else she could do. His eyes opened slowly at first, but then got _very _wide when he saw Ilyana. After a moment, he sat up, and looked around the tent nervously.

"I-I am so t-terribly sorry," he stammered, blushing, "I have n-no idea how I came to h-here."

"It's ok..." the mage murmered, "Did you get drunk or something, perhaps? Because that might explain why you can't remember."

She was quite surprised when the priest glared at her. He took in a deep breath when he noticed the frightened expression that appeared on her face, and changed his to a compassionate one.

"I'm a priest. I don't drink...alchohol," he explained kindly.

Ilyana blushed, "Oh, right...Sorry..."

"It's perfectly alright," he offered her a warm smile, and stood up, "I should probably be going now."

However, just as he reached the door, he heard a loud growling-type sound. He turned to see the petite girl clutching her stomach weakly. Rhys couldn't help but smile a little at the face she made when she was hungry.

"Umm, since you're there," she began quietly, "Could you please get me some food from that chest near the door?"

"Of course," he smiled sincerely, and opened it, "Anythink in particular you would like?"

"Just whatever," she shrugged, "But three things at least if it's not too much to ask."

"Don't worry, it isn't," he took out a loaf of bread, a jar of nuts, and a small bag of what he assumed to be candy. He then gave them to her. She took a big bite out of the bread, and began to chew happily.

"You wansome?"she offered with her mouth full as she held up the other food items he had brought. Rhys was going to politely decline, but he couldn't help but notice how hopeful her eyes looked.

"I suppose I could stay for a small snack," he chuckled as he sat down next to her.

Ilyana swallowed, "Help yourself," she told him before placing the other two food items between them, and wiped and bread crumb from her chin. Then she ate another third of it.

The priest couldn't help but glance up at her as he opened the jar, and popped some of the nuts in his mouth. She greatly resembled a chipmunk with her cheeks so full of food. She did look rather cute.

After she finished eating the bread, she began to eat the candy and nuts as well. Although she did try to pace herself so that Rhys could have some.

Her chewing slowed slightly. She had the biggest crush on him. Ever since they first met almost a year ago. he was so sweet and gentle. But she had always been to shy, or busy eating to say anything. Now, however, her mouth was empty, and she was sitting next to him alone.

"Is something the matter?" his question broke through her thoughts. He had noticed her staring quite dreamily into space. She glanced over at him. It was probably now or never, but...she couldn't think of anything to say. But actions speak louder than words anyways, right?

She leaned over the snack foods, and gave him a little peck on the lips. Then she quickly pulled away, and both of their faces turned a lovely shade of deep crimson as they both looked away shyly.

"I'm s-sorry," the lilac-haired girl looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He turned back toward her a little.

"I-it's alright," he murmered back, "I understand."

They looked at each other fully, and smiled. Their faces were still a little pink, but that was settling down. They then continued to slowly eat the food, and talk to each other. But this time, however, they were holding hands.

"But he's a priest," one of Ashura's servant-type...spirits said as about ten of them watched alongside the goddess.

"And I forgive him," Ashura stated matter-o-factly, "In fact, I give him special permission. Besides, they're so cute. Do you _really _want me to seperate them?"

"Of course not!" the spirit thingy that was probably female in gender if it even had one, giggled.

"Well anyways," the goddess sighed, "That's enough of those two," she made the tend opaque to them again.

"Aw..." the spirit peoples groaned.

"Oh come now," their master scolded, "Don't tell me you aren't interested in seeing General Ike's tent."

* * *

Frog: Well that chapter's finished. Once again, sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked the chapter even though it was incredibly short. I'll try to make the other ones longer. Thank you all who read this even though it's still pretty stupid. Please reveiw! Bye! 


	5. Ike's tent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem.

Frog: I really need to start updating more often, like I used to. Not much to say, other than I don't really care for this pairing. But I like the way it turned out. It's sweet.

* * *

Ike awoke with a start to a strange noise. He instinctively reached for his sword at the side of his bed, but something was in the way. He sat up straight, panting as he looked at the smallish figure next to him. The strange sound was coming from her.

"Ilyana…" Mia was speaking drowsily in her sleep, "Don't eat that…it's probably poisonous…"

Ike just stared at her, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to do, or how she got there. Then her "conversation" continued.

"Largo!" she practically yelled, "Tell Ilyana why she shouldn't…try to…cook a frog……Would you rather I hit you with…a…wooden sword some more?…"

"Umm…Mia?" Ike said hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Ahhhh!!!" she sat up and screamed, pulling the sheets up to her chest, "Get out of my TENT!!!!"

Ike unplugged his ears, and glared at her, "Actually, this is my tent," he was trying to keep his voice quiet. Not that it did any good.

"General?" a soldier entered the tent, and blushed, "Oh! Uh, my apologies sir…ahem…I'll be going now…" And then he hurried out of the tent. Ike and Mia glanced at each other nervously.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked, not sure why the guard had been so embarrassed.

He sighed, "Because of the way your holding the blanket, it kind of looked like…well…"

She blushed, and dropped the sheet, "Oops."

"It's fine," Ike waved his hand dismissively, "Now, would you please explain to me why you're here?"

"Uh…" she had to think hard about it for a minute, "I guess I must have sleep-walked. 'Cause I don't remember anything. This is the first time something like this has happened, that I'm aware of."

"Well you should probably be going," Ike mumbled, "It's very early, and I'd like to get some more rest before the battle."

"You aren't much of a morning person, are you?" Mia snorted, crawling out of the cot. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"Please just go," the general sighed.

"You need to relax more," she continued, putting her hands on her hips, and giving him a stern look.

"I'll be able to relax when the war's over," he informed her.

"But it's unhealthy," the swordmaster insisted.

Ike rolled his eyes, and laid back down, "Nothing is keeping you from leaving."

Mia stood there for a moment before a small smirk crossed her face. She suddenly jumped on her commander and started tickling him. Ike tried to fight her off at first, but soon lost all his strength to laughter. Soon Mia was laughing too, and rolled onto the cot next to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked sweetly once they had calmed down.

He sighed heavily, and smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good," she gave him a grin, and started getting up. But he reached out a hand, and stopped her.

"You don't _have _to leave. Nothing is keeping you from staying either," he informed her.

She shrugged, and laid back down, "True."

"Are you ready for the final battle?" Ike asked, staring at the tent's ceiling.

"I like to think so," she shrugged, putting her hands behind her head, "You?"

"I hope," he mused, frowning a little, "I'm still not sure if we can do it."

"You're such a pessimist," Mia snorted, "Don't worry, we'll win."

"Hm…" was his only response. The swordmaster sighed heavily again, and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Listen boss, you have _nothing _to worry about. You're _almost _a better swordsman than me, and you've got that…special sword of yours. And we also have an awesome group! There's no way we can loose!"

Ike chuckled, "Maybe _you_ should lead the army."

"Aw come on," she teased, "We all know _that _could only end in disaster."

"Hm. Yeah, you're probably right," he smirked, "You would train everyone so hard, they would be too tired to fight."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding," they were silent for a while before he spoke again, "So you aren't afraid of what's going to happen?"

"If I really think hard about it, sometimes," she answered softly, "But you know me. I hardly ever think anyways."

"Maybe I should try that," he mused.

"Ike…" he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a little surprised to that she was actually using his name, "I haven't met a single person in this army who doesn't believe you can do this. Now I haven't met _everyone_, but I'm sure that every person has at least a drop of faith in you."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Aw, you're welcome," she purred, cuddling p against him, "And if you have any trouble, just leave it to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ike smiled, cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her. She giggled, and blushed. A companionable silence fell between them.

"Aw," came the chorus of spirit thingies around Ashura.

"Who's next?" one of them asked the goddess excitedly.

She looked around a little, trying to pick the next tent. A bit of movement caught her eye, and she smirked slightly.

"This one looks about ready to wake up," she mused, directing the attention of her attendants to Tibarn's tent. They all watched expectantly.

* * *

Frog: And that's the end of that. I really need to start trying to make these longer. But then again, if people like it, I suppose it doesn't matter _too _much. Please review, despite this stories stupidity. Bye! 


	6. Tibarn's tent

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Frog: I'm so so so so incredibly sorry for the long update. This chapter was probably the hardest I've ever written so far. I really like the pairing and everything, I just didn't know how to portray them or what to have them do. And then when I finally _did _finish it, I practically forgot about this story because I was so buisy working on others. So this chapter is going to be a little differant from the rest. I hope none of you mind. And sorry again. I'll try to update sooner next time.

* * *

Tibarn's eyes opened and he blinked a few times. It was still pretty dark in his tent with the exception of the lamp sitting on a crate. It was over an hour earlier than he normally got up. He moved to get up, and froze. Something waqs laying between his wings behind him.

He remained where he was, unmoving, as he considered what it might be. It could be a stray animal. Though he had no idea why it would be in here. Whatever it was cuddled closer to him, and sighed contently. So, not an animal.

Now this was even more puzzling. Why would a beorc be in _his _tent, with him in _his _cot? Not sure what else to do, he sat up the rest of the way, causing his guest to fall onto the chest on that side of his cot. Whoever it was yelped with surprise on impact.

He looked over his shoulder. The girl tried to right herself, and as a result fell off the chest. Finally she stood, muttering to herself and dusting off her off-white-ish dress. She paused when she noticed she was being watched.

She looked vaguely familar, but Tibarn couldn't quite place her. She had pale skin, and long aqua hair.

"W-where am I?" she asked timidly, looking around. Her voice held a slight accent.

"My tent," the King of Pheonicis answered simply, standing up from his cot.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh..."

"You don't know?" Tibarn asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

She put her hands on the sides of her head, trying to remember. That was when it clicked into his mind who she was. This was just the first time he had seen her without her helmet. But the dim lighting, and where she had put her hands had helped him remember one way or another.

"Nephenee," he muttered to himself, recalling her name.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him, startled.

"Hm? Oh, I just remembered your name is all," he shrugged. She nodded, and went back to thinking. He was a king after all. He deserved an explanation. The only problem was she couldn't think of one.

Tibarn didn't know much about Nephenee. He had seen her sitting near the campfires, or wandering around the encampment. But he mostly remembered her fighting prowess (did I use that word right?). In his short time in the army, he knew that she wasn't someone you wanted to be put up against.

They had only met once before. Yesterday, in fact. Ike had asked him to go rescue her form a dragon laguz that had her cornered. She finished the monster off, but was obviously in bad shape just the same. So he had carried her off to the nearest healer.

"Y-yer highness," she murmered, shifting her feet. He looked at her, giving her his full attention, "Um...I don't know how I got here..."

Tibarn sighed heavily, "Very well. You don't look like the lieing type."

"Th-thanks," she managed nervously, and began making her way toward the exit. She paused in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, watching her curiously.

"Uh...You wouldn't happen to have a extry lamp, would you?" she asked hesitantly.

Tibarn looked around the tent, scratching his head, "I thought I did. But I don't know where it is right now."

"Oh..." Nephenee stood there awkwardly for a minute, "Then...could I help you find it?"

"I suppose..."

So they searched his tent for another lamp, but couldn't find one. After about fifteen minutes of looking, Tibarn stood up straight and sighed.

"Why do you need a lamp?" he asked. She blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I'm kinda afraid of the dark," she mumbled.

"Ah."

"B-but I can just leave...I..."

"Would you like me to go with you?" Tibarn interupted, taking the only lamp in the tent. Nephenee looked at him with surprise.

"I don't wanna be a burden," she murmered, blushing a little.

"No, it's alright," the King of Pheonicis shrugged as they stepped outside, "Lead the way."

So they quietly headed toward Nephenee's tent. The beorc girl stuck close to Tibarn, feeling safer when she was near him, and the light he was holding. It was a bit of a long treck, but fortunatly, and uneventful one. Until they got to where her tent was, of course. Or at least, where it was _supposed _to be.

Nephenee frowned, looking at the large empty spot in front of them. She was _sure _they had been going the right way. The again, she was never good with directions.

"Is there a problem?" she jumped a little, not realizing he was so close behind her.

"Ah...My tent _used _to be here," she blushed, gesturing to the said area, "But I suppose it got moved...either that or we're lost..."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Nephenee looked down at her feet.

"You can head back to your tent now," she muttered, sitting on a log next to an unlit firepit, "I'm thinkin' I'll just stay here 'till it lights up."

Much to her surprise, Tibarn sat down next to her, setting the lamp down by her feet, "I'd rather not leave you out here by yourself."

"Uh...O-ok," the beorc girl blushed. A light breeze blew past them, causing her to shiver. So he folded his wing around her protectivly. She gave him a startled look, and he shrugged.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked smirking slightly.

"J-just a little," she stuttered and blushed for what must have been the twentieth time in an hour. What she wouldn't give for her helmet right now. They were quiet again after that.

Nephenee looked down at her leg when she felt a strange, tickling sensation. She squeaked, and jumped a little when she found it to be a _big _spider. She brushed it away rapidly, and shuttered. The moment the arachnid was gone, she realised she had pressed herself up against Tibarn's side.

"You ok?" he asked lightly. She forced herself to look up at him, and instantly regretted it as she couldn't look away.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a bug," she murmered, finding herself lost in his eyes. He just nodded, not looking away either.

Before she was aware of what she was doing, she leaned up, and kissed im. much to her surprise, he kissed her back. She blushed, and jerked away when she realized what she was doing. She looked away, pulling her knees up to her chest, and tried to hide her face.

Tibarn just chuckled softly, and wrapped his arm around her. Nephenee, needless to say, wasnt' sure she could take very many more surprised this morning, but she slowly began to relax. She was actually enjoying being so close to him.

So she soon found herself snuggling up agianst him, a soft smile on her face. Tibarn was smiling too, and he held her close. Ashura sighed with relief, and Nephenee's tent _mysteriously _reapeared right where it's owner thought it should have been. But she was too distracted to notice.

"That was close," one of the spirits said as it watched the couple.

"Very," Ashura sighed again, and then smiled, "Now. Who's next?"

Her eyes scanned the camp, looking for another victim of her plan. Her gaze rested on the tent of Count Bastian.

* * *

Frog: I like how it turned out sort of. But this is one of those pairings that would be easier to do if done in multiple chapters... By the way, has anyone else noticed that Tibarn says "Hm?" alot in Path of Radience? Or at least, that's what it seems like to me. Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter! I think it was longer than most. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It's going to be even tougher than this one was to write... If anyone is willing to offer me help, please say so in a review, I'll send you the pairing, and maybe you could give me ideas?

Thank you for reading, and please review! Bye!


	7. Tanith's tent

Disclaimer: Nothing from Fire Emblem belongs to me.

Frog: Once again, I apologize for the unreasonably long update. I just couldn't come up with _anything_ for Bastian's chapter. So now I'm going to be doing this out of order. This chapter is about Tanith, since I found this pairing much easier to write than a lot of the others I have set up, and I wanted to get an update in. I know this is a random story, but I still put effort into my work. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I think it's an ok pairing. The way I wrote it strikes me as a bit cliche, but oh well, I thought it was cute.

* * *

Tanith groaned softly as she awoke in a drowsy state. She opened her eyes and began to sit up. Today was the day if the final battle, and she had to make sure she was completely ready. Normally, this would have meant going back to sleep, as the hour was still very early, but she didn't feel very tired at the moment for some reason, so she figured she might as well polish her weapons and make sure she would be completely ready for the day.

She swung her bare feet over the edge of her cot, and went to stand up. However, her feet landed on something that was higher than the ground, and made a gasping sound as she stood up on it before she could stop herself. The Falcoknight stumbled away from the living object, and fell to the floor. Hopefully it was not some animal that would attack her.

She looked over her shoulder, and found that maybe an animal wouldn't be so bad. A man was sitting up next on the floor next to her cot, and groaning as he rubbed his chest. He turned to her, his shaggy green hair somehow more disheveled than usual.

"What was that for?" Stefan asked, frowning. Tanith just blinked with surprise.

"I-I…" she suddenly glared at him and demanded, "What are you doing in here?"

The swordmaster shrugged, "No idea," a smirk went over his handsome features, "You didn't kidnap me, did you?"

"What?! Of course not!" Tanith huffed.

"Ok," Stefan looked around a little, completely unconcerned by the death glare he was getting, "Nice tent by the way. Very…organized."

"What did you expect?" she rolled her eyes, "I am a pegasus knight captain! My tent should be neat and clean at all times."

"Hm," he shrugged again, and then smiled at her as he stood up, "Well, thank you very much for your hospitality. Your floor is quite comfortable, I must say."

He headed for the exit, but Tanith stopped him, "You still haven't given me a proper explanation as to why you were here."

"I believe I said that I simply don't have one," Stefan sighed slightly.

"So you just…_randomly_ wake up on the floor in people's tents?" she asked, her eyebrows rising skeptically. She was standing up now, and her arms were crossed.

"I don't believe I drank enough last night for this kind of result. And I've never known myself to sleepwalk," he paused thoughtfully, "But I suppose there's a first for everything."

"I don't think I believe you," the Falcoknight's voice was low and dangerous. Stefan was still completely unconcerned.

"Is there really anything I can do to change that?" he asked lightly, "I'm not sure what kind of explanation you are looking for. I could always lie I suppose, if you would only tell me what you would believe."

Tanith was buying it, and began to approach him, "Do not think you can so easily deceive me! I can tell when someone is lying, and until you admit that you are doing so, I will not let you leave. I don't care what your reason is, I just don't like being lied to, and I have no intention of…"

Her rant was forced to a screeching halt when Stefan kissed her deeply. His hand was firmly placed under her chin. Her shriek of surprise was muffled by his lips, and she remained completely frozen.

Finally, he released her, smirking, "I apologies, but you talk to much."

Her face flushed with embarrassment and rage. How _dare _he! Oh he was not going to get away with this. Not in a dragon laguz's lifetime!

Tanith had to take several deep breaths in order to compose herself to any level in which she could act remotely civil toward this man, before finally speaking, "If it were not for the fact that the final battle is later today, I would be tossing your sorry carcass out of my tent right now," she hissed, her voice holding more venom than the most poisonous of snakes.

Again, he was completely unconcerned, "You seem to be missing the fact that I am armed, and you are not," he pointed out.

She looked around, noticing how right he was. His sword was hanging at his side, and he was still wearing that purple shirt and strange bath-robe-type-thing she always saw on him. Meanwhile she was in a cotton night shift, and her spear was propped up next to her cot.

"Just go. I will deal with you later," she snorted, turning away from him, and waving her hand dismissively.

"May I get one thing first?" he asked innocently. She looked at him over her shoulder with a glare.

"What did you forget?" she asked boredly, finally almost calmed down.

He took another step toward her, "I would like my kiss back, if that's not a problem," he requested, as though this were an everyday thing. Her face reddened slightly again, though not as much as it had been.

"No wonder you're a hermit," she muttered under her breath, "I doubt anyone could ever stand living next door to you, let alone in the same building."

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Do I get my kiss back or not?" he asked, grinning.

She hung her head in defeat and sighed. This was probably the only way she was going to get rid of him any time soon, so she might as well do as he asked.

"Fine..." she mumbled begrudgingly, "But only this _one _time!"

"Of course," he bowed a little, and then kissed her again. This time he was much more gentle, and Tanith felt herself relax slightly. He stood up straight again, and smiled sincerely at her.

"Shall I be going then?" he asked, "Or would you mind if I stayed for a bit? It is terribly dark outside, and, like most men, I'm terrible with directions."

The thought of Stefan popping into someone else's tent by _accident _made Tanith cringe for some unknown reason, and she spun around again so that she was facing away from him.

"Do whatever you want," she grumbled, walking back to her cot to make her bed.

"Ok," he smiled, and sat himself down on a crate where he began polishing his sword.

The Falcoknight glanced at him over her shoulder once, before going back to her morning duties. A small smile on her lips.

* * *

One of Ashura's spirit servants pouted, "You should really talk to the Apostle about the strict behavior of the pegasus knights..." 

"Hm. Maybe," the goddess shrugged, "But some people are just like that anyways."

The other beings nodded in agreement. None of them knowing who could possibly be next.

* * *

Frog: I had Stefan sleeping on the floor, because I don't see him having a cot out in the middle of the desert or wherever he lives. So I figured he would be more comfortable there anyways. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry again it took me so long. I just have no idea what to write for some of these pairings. If anyone has any suggestions for how to make certain people act (I still have the tents listed in the first/second chapter) I would really appreciate it so that I have something more to work with. Please review! Bye! 


	8. Ulki's tent

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem

Frog: All the remaining pairings were getting too hard to write, so I decided to just redraw them, and I have some renewed inspiration. Which is a good thing.

I am going to briefly re-explain this, just because it seems like some people may have forgotten. The pairings in this story were all predetermined in of some sort drawing-out-of-a-hat that I made. I don't necessarily like all of them, and that's part of the problem when it comes to writing them.

_lozfan101—_What is it you liked about the NepheneexTibarn one? I'd gladly do more like it if I knew what you meant.

_tehdude_—Micaiah isn't in this story, this is still FE9, kind of sad I know.

_pickle99me_—Hi! And don't worry, I did. It's nice to hear from you, and this is from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. (she's my cousin)

Frog: Anyways, now that that's out of the way, I'll get on with the story. Even after redrawing, Ulki actually ended up with the same person. Must be fate. I just don't know who I feel more sorry for, him or her.

* * *

Ulki lay completely still on his cot, barely even drawing in breath. He had awoken a few hours ago to the sound of another person's breathing, and hadn't been able to fall asleep since. But then again, who would expect him to. It was too dark for his bird laguz eyes to see, but by now he had recognized who it was solely by listening to them breathe.

Poor Ulki had never been in one of these situations before, so he didn't know what to do. His "companion" was strewn halfway across his chest, so he couldn't really move without waking her up. Of course, drawing her from her sleep might be a better option than letting her awaken on her own. He could not recall ever being this nervous or at a loss of what to do at any time in his life.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, snuggling closer to him for warmth, and as such, heating his face some too. And in her movement, the top of her head had come close enough to his chin that the faint draft in the tent blew some of her hair to tickle his nose.

The laguz flinched and quickly moved the hand that wasn't being laid upon, to his nose, trying hard not to sneeze. But it was too late, and for a moment all was deathly silent, even for someone with hearing like his before a shriek erupted from the woman.

Even though he couldn't see, it wasn't hard to find the place the pitchy, shrill sound was coming from, and he pressed his hand firmly over her mouth. But even though she couldn't really talk, she began spouting all sorts of muffled accusations and cries for help that Ulki could understand perfectly. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Are you about finished?" he asked finally, "I'd like to turn the light on. You don't want the whole camp to know you were here right?"

She attempted to gasp, and shook her head quickly, so Ulki cautiously removed his hand. He then retreated to the other side of the cot and lit a lamp near his bedside. He glanced back over to see that Aimee was glaring at him in a way that made him gulp involuntarily.

"You had _better _have a good explanation for this!" she hissed, waving a finger. She was wearing a simple pink nightgown with no jewelry or veil.

"I…wish I could tell you I did," Ulki answered honestly.

"Oh. Well then," the merchant woman snorted with a casual shrug, but the bite was still very present in her voice, "I suppose that makes this completely inappropriate incident perfectly _fine _then."

"Sorry," he muttered, not sure what else he could say.

"Hmph," she started for the tent's exit, but stopped when she reached it, feeling the cold air pass easily through her thin nightdress.

"Would you like a coat?" Ulki offered, rising to his feet. She watched curiously for a moment as he got an extra shirt from a bag, "This is the best I can offer."

Aimed glanced at the shirt, pondering, before sticking her nose in the air as a realization dawned in her face, "I can't be seen wearing another man's shirt! What would my beloved Sir Ike think?"

'I doubt he would care, to be honest," Ulki thought to himself, but dared not say that aloud, "So how do you plan to get back to your tent?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but had no answer, and instead averted her eyes disdainfully. The hawk laguz shook his head, folding up the shirt and setting it on a crate in case she changed her mind later. Finally, she decided to leave the tent without it, and walk out into the dark cool night alone. Admittedly, Ulki felt a little sad to see her go, though he wasn't sure why.

However, she returned just minutes later, shivering badly with a somewhat sheepish look on her face, "On second thought, would you mind lending me that shirt?"

Ulki chuckled softly, "Not at all," he picked it up again, and tossed it to her. And even though she was just slipping it on over her clothes, he still politely looked another way.

"Thank you," she nodded her head, and then paused, a glazed look on her face, "May I stay her until I warm up again?" she then blinked, as though she wasn't sure she had just said that or not.

Ulki paid it little mind, "Of course. Make yourself comfortable," she gestured for her to sit on his cot and he sat on the crate his shirt had occupied previously.

She sat down, pulling the blanket over to legs to warm them up some more, and gave Ulki a quick glare, "Not a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?"

He smirked at her, "On my honor. You were never here."

"Good," she crossed her arms contently, and sighed, "It smells nice in here."

He gave her a weird look, "I…never noticed."

Aimee sniffed the blanket she was holding, almost drunkenly, "Maybe it's you that smells so nice. I like it," she mused. Her head felt funny.

"…o…k…" Ulki had no idea how to respond to that. He was considering maybe getting her some help.

Again, too late. Aimee stood up, and was sniffing his shoulder, "Yep. It's you."

"Uh…"

Aimee then made herself comfortable on his lap, snuggling close to him, "You're warm too," she murmured tiredly. Ulki just blinked down at her, and slowly began to smile. She smiled back tiredly, and began to drift off to sleep. Ulki sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around her gently. He would return her to her tent later, and come up with an excuse as to why if anyone asked. But for now, he would let her rest, he didn't mind.

* * *

Ashura shook her head, smiling. She doubted Aimee would remember this incident as any more than a dream when she awoke again, but she feared for Ulki's sanity and health had she let the woman stay awake any longer. Apparently the Essence of Desire had worked a little _too _well on her. Oh well, now Ike would have a few days to escape while Aimee was busy daydreaming about a dream she had, and wondering what it could mean.

* * *

Frog: I can't believe I just wrote that. Oh heavenly skies **_what have I done_**. I got stuck halfway through and it was just a never-ending downward spiral from there. I was cracking up as I wrote it because I couldn't believe I was doing this. I want to slap myself now. Oh well, I hope you all got a laugh out of it too. I have two other chapters that are in the works, but it will probably still take awhile before they're up. Hopefully I'll start doing better.

Please review! Bye!


	9. The Disk Change!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem

Frog: Well guess what, after much deliberation and thought, I've decided we're moving onto FE10 ;) And possibly FE7 or 8 might come later if/when I get drained out of ideas. I've already arranged my pairing list, and I'm getting some inspiration. Free to Sing and Hawks and Ravens are still in progress, but they're coming! It's hard to type up nice chapters when you're in college, but I promise, they are being worked on, and I'm _hoping_ that I'm doing a decent job. Still not taking requests, though, so please don't suggest any. I'll only get confused.

So the disk change! New game with more characters, but mostly our old favorites too. I've made a new list of pairings (still random, by the way, and still having to rearange some of them, like how I got Lucia and Reyson again XP). There are more changes too. For starters, I'm going to leave Ashura out of it (she's the bad guy, remember), and so is the magical misty stuff that made everyone act a little odd. Though I may sneak it in there for some chapters if I need it.

Second, I'm expanding the setting. The scenes now take place at no particular time in the game, just whenever. They are also no longer confined to tents, since really, there are only so many ways you can retell the story of someone mysteriously waking up in another person's tent, and only so many ways they can react. So the new setting is basically the camp at night, period. Guard duty, tents, cleaning, sitting around a fire, all of these will likely become settings for the chapters, and give it a bit more variety, which I hope you'll enjoy ;)

Next, chapters are hereby named like this "Geoffreyx..." as to not ruin the surprise, but at the same time letting you know which characters are where if you want to read about someone specific, or to keep track of which ones you have read.

And lastly I'm going to try to write them better than I have been. Literally, rereading some of the chapters earlier made me cringe and not want to gag in some places. I'll try to do better this time around.

If anyone has any objections to this, please let me know in a review or PM. If a number of you, for instance, want me to put it back in the tents or something else that I've omitted, I'll happily do so, but you have to tell me, otherwise I'll never know. It also helps if you have an account when doing this so I can contact you about it if I have any questions. Thank you!

Let's hope I'm not forgetting anything. Sorry I didn't continue with the chapters I had been doing, but really, I can't for the life of my figure out how you can write LethexVolke without someone dieing!?! Hence, the biggest reason why I dropped the old lists, and started anew. So yeah, click to the next chapter to see the beginning of my EoD revamp! Hopefully ya'll will like it!


	10. Geoffreyx

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Never will! And you should be glad of that ;)

Frog: And begin!!

* * *

Geoffrey stood alone near the camp perimeter, diligent and alert...mostly. Inwardly he was beyond ready to turn in for the night, but his shift wasn't over for another few hours. So here he stood, far enough away from the camp so that he could see properly into the field before him, but close enough that he was in view of it. Spear in hand and horse fast asleep in the tall grass.

The Crimean knight smiled down at his steed briefly. The poor beast probably worked twice as hard as he did in all these battles. He deserved a good rest every chance he got.

A small squeak behind him caused him to jump and ready his lance to stab at anything that dared to move. At first he couldn't make out anything unusual in the dark except for the camp, but he soon spotted a moving white shape nearly drowning in the grass. Geoffrey dropped his spear by his horse, and hurried to the aid of...whatever it was that was there.

Once he got closer, he could see that the white object was actually a pair of white wings. And the wings were attached to a girl with a curtain of golden hair nearly obscuring her from view. The heron princess, Leanne of course, you couldn't really mistake her for anyone else. She was struggling to get up, blowing grass away from her face in the process.

On impulse Geoffrey quickly reached for her hand, and gently pulled her up until she had regained her footing. Leanne froze the moment she was upright again, staring in his general direction with eyes full of uncertainty.

"Are you alright, your highness," he asked, worried that he may have accidentally hurt the fragile-looking girl.

A look of recognition crossed her face, "Geoffrey....Is that...you?" she asked, carefully pronouncing each word.

Geoffrey smiled with relief, remembering that she probably couldn't see him very well, if at all, being a bird laguz, "Indeed it is. I have a small lantern over here if you'd like some light. And you probably shouldn't be wandering around when it's this dark out."

He tentatively brushed his hand against her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it if he merely held it out to her. A grateful smile came to her face, almost off it's own light in the dark night, and grasped his hand tightly. Geoffrey smiled back, even though he doubted she could tell, and very carefully helped her to where his horse and lance lay resting.

"Just a moment," he instructed, releasing her hand, and messing with the lanturn he had brought with him. Soon it was lit, and Leanne let out a relieved sigh. She knelt down by his horse, smiling contently at the light as placed it next to her.

"Thank you," she chirped as he sat across from her.

"You are most welcome, milady. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you come out here in the first place?"

"Um...." Leanne looked around them, squinting into the dark fields. Soon her eyes lit up, and she pointed at something behind him, "That!"

Geoffrey turned, trying to see what she was pointing at, and the heron princess giggled, "Down," she instructed, pointing again. He glanced back at her, and then back into the grass to see some small pink flowers growing up around a rock, the only place they could probably get their much needed sunlight.

"These?" he asked, picking one and bringing it closer to the light to make sure she could see it well enough.

"Yes! Yes!" she cheered, clasping her hands together, and reaching out to take it from him. He smiled, and handed it to her, before getting some more until she had a miniature sized bouquet.

"So you came out here just to get some flowers?" Geoffrey asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded, and softer smile coming to her elegant face, "For my...brother. Rafiel sad..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Geoffrey sighed, knowing that the oldest of the heron siblings didn't do as well in this environment as Leanne and Reyson did.

"He be ok," Leanne reasured, smiling at him.

"I know. After all, he has you and Lady Nailah to take care of him," he nodded. Leanne's face glowed again at the statement, and she said something in her native tongue. Naturally, he didn't understand her, but to him it wasn't a big deal. He could tell by the look in her eyes about what she meant.

"Sorry..." Leanne mumbled, suddenly realizing what she had done, and blushing slightly, "I still not good at talk..."

"You'll learn," Geoffrey reassured, and began to rise to his feet, "Come. You should be getting back to camp so that you can give those flowers to your brother."

"Ok," she took his extended hand, and stood next to him. Once again, she held onto his hand with surprising firmness as he led her through the darkness back to camp. Geoffrey made a point to make sure there were no rocks or anything else that might trip her in their path, and went around anything he was suspicious of. Leanne giggled as he led her around a small shrub.

"Sticks not hurt me," she laughed, teasing him for being so cautious. He couldn't help but smile in spite of himself.

"I'm just trying to make sure you get back safely is all," Geoffrey mused. He would never forgive himself if she got so much as a sprained ankle or minor cut while he was guiding her. Not only because it would upset every bird laguz on the continent, or his chivalrous nature, but almost more than anything else because he had come to care about her. Maybe even more than he did Queen Elincia. And while he would always be loyal to his queen at any cost, somehow the thought of even the tiniest bit of harm coming to the heron princess made him feel as though an arrow were protruding from his stomach.

He was so lost to his thoughts that he didn't even notice Leanne had stopped walking, and in result, stopped him. But he soon returned to his senses, and gave her a worried look, moving the lanturn so that he could see her face more clearly. But instead of a look of fright or pain, he found her looking at him with a small blush, and sparkling eyes.

"Is something wrong your highness?" he asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. She blushed a little brighter and averted her eyes with a small smile.

"No. I just surprised..." she admitted.

Still, Geoffrey had no idea what was going on, "Surprised? By what?"

"Your thoughts," she beamed up at him, almost teasingly again.

"My..." he felt heat rise in his cheeks. What had he been thinking? A little too much apparently. Leanne giggled some more, and Geoffrey silently wished his thoughts could be turned off completely.

"Aw, it ok," she cooed, now hugging his arm, "You think nice things."

"Umm...." he could only look at her, his face probably about as red as Keiran's armor, "I suppose that's a compliment?"

"Yep!" she chimed again, and then leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. And in result, Geoffrey got his wish of his train of thought stopping all together, getting derailed, and lost in the middle of a desert, never to be found again. In fact, it was all he could do to remain standing at the moment, and not completely collapse from utter shock and the amount of blood rushing to his head.

Leanne just continued to giggle, gently taking the lantern from his hand, and pulling on his arm in an attempt to make him move. Geoffrey did so, albeit numbly, following her for a good ten steps before things started ticking again. Just in time for him to be hit full force with the reality of what had just happened.

"P-princess Leanne?" he looked at her face closely in the dark, trying desperately to decifer what she was thinking.

"Shh...It ok," she smiled sweetly at him, touching his cheek, "You very tired. Not worry, I take care...you..."

"I-I'm supposed to be on guard duty, you highness," Geoffrey attempted to protest, but she just gave him a defiant look, and continued to escort him to the camp.

"You need rest. I tell Elincia. She agrees. I take care of you!" as Leanne went over her plan with him, Geoffrey couldn't help but shake his head.

"Weren't you going to take care of your brother?" he asked. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ her company, he just didn't deserve it, in any sense of the word. Especially if she should be tending to someone else.

Leanne just continued to smile, "I just get him flowers. Nailah take good care him. He understand."

"Ah..." Geoffrey tried to come up with another excuse, but judging by the look Leanne was giving him, he already knew it wasn't going to work. So he sighed in defeat, and allowed her to lead him back to his tent.

"You stay here," Leanne instructed, gesturing to his cot, "I back soon."

Geoffrey did as he was told. There was really no reasoning with the girl, or trying to sneak away. BUt for some reason, Geoffrey found he didn't really want to.

* * *

Frog: Tada! See, it's longer, and I at least think it's written better. Hopefully you all like it. And hopefully I did a good job of portraying Leanne. Please review, I'd love to know what you think! Free to Sing: SV should hopefully be updated sometime next week if not sooner (but don't hold your breath). I think I'm getting into a writing boost! Good luck to you all! Bye!


End file.
